


Betray Me Maybe

by thatslemishgirl



Series: Fire Emblem Parodies [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: NOHRIAN SCUM, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatslemishgirl/pseuds/thatslemishgirl
Summary: Hey, I just met youAnd this is crazyBut I'm your siblingSo betray me maybe





	Betray Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Original - Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson

From a wall I fell  
Don't ask me why; I won't tell  
This war I won't retell  
You're in my way

With you this could be bliss  
But now this is the pits  
I did not want this  
You're in my way

You are Nohrian Scum  
Siding with them was so dumb  
I'm who you should stay away from  
Because I'm after you

Hey, I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But I'm your sibling  
So betray me maybe

It's hard to fight right  
'Cause you're plaguey  
But I'm your sibling  
So betray me maybe

Then to Hoshido you came  
Now we'll never be the same  
For that you're who I blame  
You're in my way

Our Queen's life you stole  
In our hearts you left a hole  
You had no mercy at all  
You're in my way

You are Nohrian Scum  
Siding with them was so dumb  
I'm who you should stay away from  
Because I'm after you

Hey, I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But I'm your sibling  
So betray me maybe

It's hard to fight right  
'Cause you're plaguey  
But I'm your sibling  
So betray me maybe

Before you came back into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad  
Before you came back into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so so bad

It's hard to fight right  
'Cause you're plaguey  
But I'm your sibling  
So betray me maybe

Hey, I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But I'm your sibling  
So betray me maybe

It's hard to fight right  
'Cause you're plaguey  
But I'm your sibling  
So betray me maybe


End file.
